


Alma Gemala

by KTarra



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: AU, Because I can, Cassian adores her anyway, F/M, but not modern, jyn is stubborn, royal Cassian, soulmate, soultwin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:01:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29163087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KTarra/pseuds/KTarra
Summary: Prince Cassian Andor is destined to rule his country and will ascend the throne upon his marriage to his ‘soul twin’. Every monarch in his line has a ‘soul twin’. None know when they will meet their ‘twin’ for sure but there will be certain signs when that time is getting closer. Cassian has dreamed of meeting his ‘twin’. The one who will complete him and love him unconditionally. He longs for the love and connection of such a relationship. Jyn, not so much. There are those who do not have a soul twin. Jyn has always hoped that she would be one of those until the day she began to sense her twin. Jyn wanted the freedom to choose her own partner or not. She didn’t want it decided for her. Apparently, she wasn’t going to get what she wanted. What else was new?
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17





	Alma Gemala

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: soulmate @dailyrebelcaptain
> 
> A/N: I am in the process of learning Spanish. I fell in love with the language years ago. Long before I ever saw Rogue One. That definitely encouraged my desire to learn the language. Anyway so I was thinking about the title for my Valentines offering. As I’m sure many of you know the Spanish word for soul is “alma”. We’ve seen that used in many stories. So I decided to translate the word “soulmate.” It translates to “alma gemela”. Of course, I was curious about the word “gemela” and I translated it by itself. It means more accurately “twin.” So as with translating between languages a lot of times it's using equivalents that have similar meanings but don’t translate precisely. In this case the English word “soulmate” translates more accurately to “soul twin.” I found that to be so interesting. 
> 
> All of my stories recently seem to have a similar theme. They’re all about either royal Jyn or Cassian. I’m a history nerd and love stories of royals. So join me on this journey as Cassian is destined to rule his country and will ascend the throne upon his marriage to his ‘soul twin’. Every monarch in his line has a ‘soul twin’. None know when they will meet their ‘twin’ for sure but there will be certain signs when that time is getting closer. Cassian has dreamed of meeting his ‘twin’. The one who will complete him and love him unconditionally. He longs for the love and connection of such a relationship. Jyn, not so much. There are those who do not have a soul twin. Jyn has always hoped that she would be one of those until the day she began to sense her twin. Jyn wanted the freedom to choose her own partner or not. She didn’t want it decided for her. Apparently, she wasn’t going to get what she wanted. What else was new?
> 
> A/N 2: I’d love it if someone became inspired to create a mood board for this one! I have another story I’m currently working on that I’m wanting a moodboard or cover image for if anyone is so inclined. Seriously, I’d be forever and eternally grateful!!!!

**************************************

The wind whipped through his hair as he rode Aries through the fields. He should have been in the council meeting, but he needed to get outdoors. To breathe in the air of the mountains. To be free. Prince Cassian Andor who was destined to rule the kingdom of Fest was twenty-six years old but unfortunately still had a regent as Festian law forbade a king to rule unless he was wed to his ‘soul twin’. Every single monarch in the Andor line had had a soul twin. Every. Single. One. No exceptions. However, none had had to wait as long as Cassian had so far to meet theirs. In fact, the previous three monarchs had met their ‘twin’ by the time they were twenty. He just couldn’t sit through another council meeting listening to the councilors worrying about the fact that he hadn’t even sensed his twin yet. There was no doubt in his mind that he would in fact meet her, but the councilors were getting anxious. So he conveniently ‘forgot’ about the meeting, and went riding. 

After several miles, he pulled Aries to a stop beside the stream that flowed out of the mountains to the north. He dismounted and dropped the reins, allowing his horse to wander a bit. He knelt down by the stream and dipped his head in. Even though Fest was primarily in the mountains it did have a coast line and therefore the warm breezes occasionally made their way further inland raising the temperatures. Today was one of those days. He stripped his jacket and boots to wade into the stream. 

Aries huffed at him. 

“What?” Cassian scoffed at his horse. “It’s hot!”

Aries made another noise and shook his head. 

“I know I should be at the meeting but I just couldn’t sit there and listen to them again,” Cassian said, finding a seat on a rock allowing his feet to dangle in the water. Aries nudged Cassian’s shoulder with his nose. 

“Hey, boy. You understand don’t you? I want to meet my soul twin just as badly as they want me to meet her, but for some reason it hasn't happened yet,” Cassian said, rubbing Aries nose as the horse snorted softly at him. After a few moments, Aries turned away and began sniffing through the grass for an afternoon snack. 

“Trust you to always follow your stoma….” Cassian gasped as he felt a phantom pulse, like another heart beat, beating along with his. It started to fade, but he closed his eyes and concentrated on the feeling. This was what he had been waiting for! The first evidence of his soul twin. The first time someone senses their twin is unique to each individual. Some have experienced random thoughts or feelings that are not their own. Others have seen places they’ve never been as if looking fleetingly through the eyes of their twin. For Cassian, he felt the echo of her heartbeat beating in time with his. It was exhilarating! Finally! 

He jumped up, screaming, “Yes!” He was breathing hard as the adrenaline rushed through his system. He turned to find Aries staring at him as munched on grass. He rushed over to Aries, “I felt her, Ari! I felt her! She’s real!” Cassian said, holding Aries’ reins and leaning his head against Aries’ in relief. 

The rush of adrenaline began to wear off and Cassian was suddenly quite exhausted. He again dropped Aries reins and spread out his jacket under the closest tree. He laid back on it and watched the clouds drift through the deep blue sky. He couldn't believe it. He’d finally felt his soul twin. He allowed his thoughts to wander, finally feeling free in a way he hadn’t just half an hour before. His twin was out there and he would meet her soon. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to be lulled to sleep by the sound of the nearby stream and breeze still gently blowing around him. 

He’d felt her. She was really out there somewhere, was his last conscious thought. 

******************************************************************************

Cassian handed off Aries’ reins to the waiting stable boy as he started up the stairs to the palace. He was glad his regent Draven wasn’t waiting for him. Only his personal attendant, Kay Tuesso, stood on the stairs looking down disapprovingly. 

“I would take the servants' stairs up to your rooms, Your Highness. Draven is looking for you. He is most displeased that you failed to attend the meeting this afternoon,” Kay informed him. 

“I will do that, but please find Draven and inform him I’d like to meet with him in my private office in one hours time,” Cassian replied. 

“May I inquire as to the topic?

Cassian stepped closer to Kay, and whispered, “I finally felt her, my soul twin.”

Kay gasped, and nodded. It was the news the entire kingdom had been waiting for. “I will inform Draven to meet you in an hour. I will, however, not tell him why. I believe you should be the one to tell him.”

“Thank you, Kay. I find myself in need of a bath before I meet with him. If you would alert the staff to send up towels and such, I would appreciate it.”

“Right away, sir.” 

Cassian paused for a moment at the top of the steps and looked out over the grounds. If it was possible, everything looked different. More vibrant, clear, and sharp. He didn’t know if it was an effect of feeling his soul twin or just his relief that he had, but the world suddenly seemed a brighter place. 

He turned back to the doors to prepare for his meeting and excitedly looking forward to the future. 

**************************************************************

**Author's Note:**

> So there is the first part. Remember reviews are love and help me keep me motivated. Let me know what you think?


End file.
